PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core oversees the National Center for Identification and Study of Individuals with Atypical Diabetes Mellitus. The purpose of the Center is to characterize the phenotypic and genetic spectrum of atypical diabetes. In order to do so, we will bring together internationally recognized diabetes investigators with expertise in the pathophysiology and genetics of diabetes to: 1. Foster the study of individuals with rare/atypical forms of diabetes mellitus; 2. Identify and analyze rare phenotypic and genotypic variants of diabetes that may ultimately provide insights into more prevalent, heterogeneous forms of type 2 diabetes mellitus (T2DM) in the general population; and 3. Develop a community resource to advance research in this area through the collection and dissemination of phenotypic data and biological samples for access by the diabetes research community. The lines of authority for this Center includes a Director, Louis H. Philipson (PI), a co-Director, Jose Florez (co-PI), and two Associate Directors, Siri Atma W. Greeley and Graeme I. Bell, who are responsible for the day-to-day and longer-term administration, coordination and evaluation of Center activities. They are supported by a Research Advisory Committee comprised of the Directors and Co-Directors of the Core and Projects, a Project Manager, Project Administrator, and members of an Internal Advisory Committee: Rudy Leibel (Columbia University), John B. Buse (University of North Carolina), Steven E. Kahn (University of Washington), and Alvin Powers (Vanderbilt University). An expert in the ethical conduct of medical research, Lainie Ross, will also assist the Administrative Core in its duties. With the support of the NIDDK, an External Evaluation Committee will be created. In summary, the Administrative Core will provide leadership, strategic and programmatic vision, oversight and management of a program that promotes collaboration, synergy and excellence in diabetes research. The main goals of the Administrative Core will be to: 1. Create an administrative structure to provide research and financial management of all Center activities to ensure optimal utilization of resources including the Center?s database; 2. Provide a platform for promoting maximum communication and exchange of ideas among Center members and colleagues; 3. Use the IRB at the University of Utah Trial Innovation Center (TIC), funded by the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS), as the central IRB for clinical research studies; and 4. Coordinate outreach to raise awareness of research efforts, disseminate research progress, and foster translation and application of research findings to the broader community.